


6 Feet Apart

by Squeakyshroom



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bros to lovers, Cody wants to be Noel’s girlfriend so bad, Domestic, First Time Blow Jobs, Light sub/dom undertones, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Poor Boundaries, Porn Watching, Praise Kink, Roommates by force, Sharing a Bed, quarantine!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakyshroom/pseuds/Squeakyshroom
Summary: “So....two bro’s...quarantined together,” Cody starts off the podcast.“6 feet apart tryna keep their social distance,” Noel finishes, and they both laugh.(OR: The quarantine!AU where Cody basically becomes Noel’s GF.)
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller, Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 45
Kudos: 407





	6 Feet Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to sad boy quarantine bops while you read: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0xbySqYdSe5yrRmeDOZqRV?si=01gS9KblQa2DcJ8u0hNvvw

No one expected the pandemic.

When it happens, Cody’s literally and figuratively crashing on Noel’s couch. Noel is clicking listlessly through YouTube videos, looking for content, and Coel has burrito-ed himself under a thick blanket and is scrolling Twitter. Cody prods Noel’s thigh with his big toe.

“Dude, did you see that we’re in a national state of emergency?” Cody reads from the trending page with a yawn.

“ _Mh hm_ ,” Noel says, and it’s both a big deal and, somehow, not.

Right now all that’s real is Noel’s apartment. Noel’s living room. Noel’s couch. Noel. Cody.

“That’s going to make finding a new apartment a bitch,” Cody thinks out loud as he rests his phone on his chest, and he knows that he’s making this all about him, but he’s sleepy and selfish.

“I thought you had that place basically locked in?”

Cody sighs, “Well, I did, but...my agent just left me a voicemail a couple of hours ago saying that the owners want to take it off the market with everything that’s going on, so I guess they don’t want to sell.”

“And when did you plan on telling me?”

“Dude, quit it with the disappointed dad act; the country is going into crisis mode, and we’re arguing about me moving in?”

“You’re free to stay, but you better start paying rent.”

“I’m not paying rent to sleep on your couch, Miller.”

Noel crosses his arms: “Cody, I didn’t think you crashing on my couch would turn into a roomie situation.”

“...okay.”

Cody’s going to call Noel’s bluff on this one. He goes back to scrolling through Twitter and laughs at a funny corona tik tok.

“ _Cody_.”

“Calm down. This is all going to blow over. My agent is looking over into other places.”

“Two weeks.”

“Huh?”

He’s sinking into the cushions of the couch and thinking about how he’s gonna jack himself off as soon as Noel fucks off to his room.

“You have two weeks to move out or you’re paying rent.”

“If I’m paying rent, I want to sleep in the master bedroom,” Cody childishly demands, and he prods Noel’s thigh with his toe.

“Is that a deal?” Noel presses.

“Hm? Yeah, sure. Whatever. Two weeks.”

———

Cody is in the middle of his daily morning run when his agent calls him to let him know that all three open houses for today are closed. He stops in the middle of the road. The girl running behind him crosses the street, clearly trying to keep her distance.

_Shit. This is serious._

He’s genuinely uncertain where he’s gonna go. It’s not like he can’t afford to split rent with Noel; Cody just hates being wrong. He comes back to Noel’s apartment flushed from frustration.

Noel is still sleeping, and Cody starts on banana pancakes. His hands shake a little when he remembers how that runner crossed the street, so she wouldn’t be on the same side of the road as him.

Noel rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he leaves his room, and he raises his eyebrows at the sight of Cody making pancakes.

“Oh, damn. You’re in full wifey mode now.”

“Yep, better put a ring on it cause you’re going to be seeing a lot more of me.”

Noel takes a seat at the granite kitchen island; he’s too tired to also look that smug: “Uh-huh. Your agent call you?”

Cody serves him a plate full of vegan banana pancakes, not that Noel deserves it. He knows Noel is savoring the sweet satisfaction of being right.

Cody’s silence is all the answer Noel needs to press on.

“So this is how it’s gonna go. You don’t have to pay rent.”

“I don’t?”

Noel smirks: “No, you’re gonna pay me with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Oh, and the whole place cleaned.”

“Fuck off, Miller. How much is rent exactly?”

——

And in the end, the landlord suspends rent. Cody and Noel always end up fighting over shit that doesn’t matter.

Cody didn’t take the deal, but he might as well have. He’s been steadily going through Chrissy Tegan’s cookbook. Tonight is lasagna.

Noel knocks at the door, arms full of Trader Joe bags.

“Hey, honey, how’s dinner?” Noel teases as Cody takes the groceries from him.

Cody glares: “Did you get all the things I texted?”

Noel grins as he gives Cody an appreciative once over.

“You know I would have asked you to move in earlier if I knew it would mean three-course meals and a racy pre-dinner show. Are you really wearing nothing but an apron and boxers?”

“Are you really insulting the chef? I could poison your food so easily,” Cody banters back. Yes, he likes to wander around without his pants on. It’s…liberating, alright?

“I wouldn’t have been up your ass with rent if I knew I was gonna have you barefoot and making lasagna in my kitchen,” Noel says like he’s bullshit-ing, but Cody’s face warms as he recognizes the compliment.

“Already told ya. I’m full wifey mode, dude.”

Cody bends over to put the lasagna in the oven, and he can feel Noel’s eyes on his ass. Honestly? Cody can’t blame him. He would check out Noel’s ass if he bent over during this dry spell. Neither of them have gotten laid in a month, and that’s not like them. Their usual diet is junk food, beers, and girls they pulled from the bar. They’ve been straight-up living like abstinence is the answer.

“I...uh..." Noel seems to scramble for the right words, which isn't like him. "Cody, bro, forreal though. You’re living here full time and carrying your weight, and you should have half of the master bedroom. Like you asked for.”

“Don't feel pressured, dude."

“I mean it; it’s almost been a month. The bed is big enough for the two of us. We’ll have separate blankets, and I promise not to sneak-cuddle you while you’re sleeping.”

“Don’t you think the same bed crosses a line?” Cody argues for the sake of arguing as he casually sets a timer on his phone, but he wouldn’t mind losing this fight, for once.

“I...can’t have you keep sleeping on the couch. This quarantine isn’t gonna end till summer. If that. I’m a dick, but I’m not an asshole.

It’s tempting. Noel’s bedroom is fucking nice; he’s not going to lie, and the couch has been making his backache. 

“Your bed is big,” Cody admits.

Noel knows when he’s won: “I’ll go move your blankets. Do you want the left side or right side?”

“Right. I always got to get up at night to pee.”

By the time lasagna is ready, Noel’s moved his sheets, and Cody is feeling...on edge. He’s not sure why. Nothing’s changed. Nothing except that Cody’s neck tingles from the heat of Noel’s gaze as he takes out the steaming lasagna from the oven.

They eat and banter like everything is normal, but sometimes Cody will catch Noel staring at him out of the corner of his eye, and he's not sure what to think about it. _Don't make it mean_ _anything_ , he kicks himself as he puts their plates in the dishwasher. He's feeling warm and full, and, although he jokes about it constantly, he really does feel like Noel's girlfriend right now. Especially with Noel helping him set the dishwasher and praising his cooking.

When Cody goes to brush his teeth, Noel is standing close. His hand brushes against Cody’s as they both reach for the toothpaste. _There’s no more hiding,_ Cody realizes, fingers tingling. They’re seeing every side of one another that they wouldn’t have before, even something as mundane as brushing their teeth. 

“Wha’?” Noel asks with a mouth full of toothpaste, some of the white paste dribbling down his chin, and Cody blinks in disbelief as he realizes that he’s been staring. _What is wrong with me tonight?_

“Nothing.”

Then they’re in bed together, and, yeah, ok. Nothing Cody’s heterosexuality can’t handle. _Yep, just two dudes, sleeping 6 feet apart in one bed because they’re not gay._

“Night,” Noel whispers like they’re at a sleepover.

“Thanks,” Cody finds himself admitting. “For not, like, kicking me out to the curb.”

“Cody, I was just being a dick. You know that, right? I was never being serious about kicking you out. I know we didn’t choose to be roommates, but, dude, there’s no roomie I’d choose over you.”

“ _Dude_ ,” he says softly because his heart is painfully twisting in his chest, and he hopes he doesn't sound as shocked as he feels.

“Are you serious, bro? I don’t care if you couldn’t have paid me rent. Everything I have is half yours, Cody.”

“So half your apartment? Half the TV? Half your bed?” Cody jokes, and he’s glad it’s dark, so Noel can’t see how his eyes are stinging dangerously with tears.

“Mhm.”

“Do I get half your closet?”

“Only if you do half my laundry.”

“Sure,” Cody agrees with a yawn.

"Best girlfriend ever," Noel jokes, and Cody has to excuse himself to take a shower.

When Cody leans his head against the glass and touches himself, he doesn't think about Noel's eyes on his ass. He doesn't think about Noel shirtless with white toothpaste dribbling down his chin. He doesn't think about Noel calling him his girlfriend or his wife. He doesn't. Really. He lists off tomorrow's chores: cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Cooking, cleaning, laundry. Cooking (Noel moaning as he eats Cody's food), cleaning (Noel's hand brushing against the small of Cody's back as he wipes down the counters), laundry ("Best girlfriend ever"). _Cookingcleaninglaundry_. 

———

"You're taking this girlfriend thing kinda far, huh?" Noel ribs as he walks into the master bedroom, where Cody is chilling on Noel’s bed wearing his black hoodie and eating ice cream straight from the tub.

Cody flushes as he becomes conscious of how ridiculous he looks in Noel’s hoodie; it's riding up, so you can see the bulge between his thighs, and Cody tugs it down. 

“I finished your laundry,” Cody explains lamely and shoves vanilla ice cream into his mouth. He knows Noel could tease him endlessly about all of this —stealing his hoodie and licking ice cream on his bed— but Noel just lets his raised eyebrows say it all.

“ _Uh-huh_.”

Noel opens his closet: “Did you unpack?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t keep living out of my suitcases, so I decided to just put it all in there.”

“Our stuff is all mixed up, Cody,” Noel says, sounding more amused than angry. “I’m not gonna notice if I grab something that’s yours.”

“So?”

“So…” Noel starts and then stops himself. “So no girl is going to be coming here, right? It doesn't really matter.”

"Right, doesn't matter."

Cody's mouth twitches into a smile at that, and he feels weirdly like he's won something when Noel flops down onto the bed next to him. His toes curl when Noel's fingers bump his to steal the spoon. Cody is watching a little too closely as Noel's tongue licks the spoon clean, and then his lips close around it. He quickly looks away.

Cody clears his throat and asks: "Noel, before I forget. I have a family Zoom tonight. And, uh, basically my mom wants to know if you’ll be on with me....?"

“Only if you join my family Zoom session tomorrow.”

“Oh, quid pro quo?” Cody says, still strangely flushed, and grins up at Noel. “Yeah what are friends for if not to get you through family group calls?”

So that’s how Cody ends up in Noel’s sweatshirt, in Noel’s bed, in a family group call. Noel rests his arm over Cody’s shoulder as they zoom his whole family.

It’s nice seeing them, but Cody, as usual, doesn't want to explain to his grandma what being a YouTuber means. When she starts to ask him when he’s going to get a real job, Noel’s hand squeezes his knee in support. Cody nudges him in a wordless _thank you_.

Noel doesn't move his hand, and Cody doesn't think about it until his cousin Blayze asks: “Yo, bro, that your boyfriend or what?”

Cody freezes, and he’s suddenly very aware of what this looks like— him pressed up against Noel, wearing his oversized hoodie, in his bed.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Noel easily jokes. “I’m his platonic life partner. Who else is going to make Cody eat his veggies?”

Everyone on the call laughs and lets it go, but when they’re long gone, Cody can still feel the weight of Noel’s hand on his knee and his arm over his shoulder.

He bites his lip as he rolls over to stare at Noel’s sleeping silhouette.

There’s no one else in this quarantine that he can touch, isn’t that crazy? Suddenly Cody wonders what if this never ends? What if he has to sleep in Noel’s bed every night? What if one day he starts to think of this as his bed….or even _their_ bed? The funny thing is that the thought is comforting to him. If all the world melted away, and there was nothing but this apartment, at least they would be together.

_Yo, bro, that your boyfriend or what?_

_Or what?_ Cody wonders. What do you call someone who you wouldn’t mind sharing the rest of your life with? Friends do that; love each other always. There’s no reason they’re not just a codependent friendship. Just because his ignorant cousin can’t understand it doesn't mean they don’t make sense.

Besides, as long as they don’t make their emotional attachment into a physical attachment there’s nothing to worry about. Cody wouldn’t cross that line. Noel wouldn’t cross that line. 

——-

They cross that line.

“Dude, I don’t want to get up and go to the bathroom to jack off,” Cody groans from where he’s laying on Noel’s bed. It’s 12:04 and he’s buzzing from the three Mike’s Hard he had with dinner.

Noel yawns: “So do it here. I don’t give a fuck.”

Cody is tired of having to go to the bathroom every time; jerking off in the shower has never been his thing.

“Ok, whatever, just turn the lights off then.”

“You’re so fucking high maintenance.”

“And you love it,” Cody fires back. “I’m your high-maintenance, corona girlfriend.”

Noel flicks off the lights: “That makes me your boyfriend?”

“Makes you fucking annoying.”

There’s a long stretch of silence as Noel walks back to the bed and Cody grabs his laptop from the bedstand next to him.

Cody clears his throat: “I'm gonna turn on porn though. I don’t want you listening to me.”

“Pick something good on PornHub,” Noel says as he settles back into the bed, closer to Cody than he was before. They’re close enough their feet could touch if Cody shifted the wrong way. His toes curl at the thought of Noel pressing into him. 

“Wait...what?”

“Oh, come on. Don't make this a big deal; turn on the good shit.”

“Oh, ok” Cody says, and he must have drank more than he thought cause he’s feeling light-headed. Should he protest more? But if Noel is acting like it’s not a big deal, it’s not a big deal. 

Cody goes to his favorites tab and clicks on the first one there— _Sorority Girls Fuck_. The moaning is background noise to him; Cody never gets super into porn, but it fills the silence as he slips his hand into his boxers and wraps a hand around his-

“Nah, hold on, Cody. I don’t like this video; their voices are fucking annoying,” Noel snaps, and Cody’s hand freezes around himself. His dick stiffens at the authoritative tone of Noel’s voice. _Hold on, Cody._

Noel’s shoulder presses against Cody's as he changes the video. The laptop is resting on Cody’s thighs, so Noel is basically leaning over him. Cody’s vision focuses on Noel’s parted lips, and Cody restlessly shifts against the mattress.

“Just pick one; come on,” Cody whines.

He's struggling to keep his fingers motionless as Noel takes his sweet-ass time finding a video. Noel’s so close he can feel his breath against his flushed cheek. The intimacy is strange, but, somehow, it feels natural to have Noel there with him, micromanaging even when he cums, directing this like it's one of their videos. That stupid thought makes him ache. 

“Patience. You can touch yourself when the video starts, Cody. How do you last with girls like that?”

“ _Shuddup_ ,” Cody grumbles as Noel finally pulls back.

Cody bites his lip as the blankets shift. He still hasn’t moved his hand, but his fingers impatiently squeeze down around himself.

“That's a good girl. Now we can start,” Noel says gently like he's speaking to a disobedient puppy, and there’s a smirk in his voice that makes Cody’s toes curl. If Cody was a girl, he imagines he’d be wet right now from being ordered around like that by Noel. _Good girl_ , Cody's brain replays as he - _finally_!- moves his hand.

There’s a blonde giving head on-screen, and Cody focuses on her mouth. He imagines that she’s between his legs, with her wet mouth around him. Cody’s lips part. How does she fit that all in? Noel’s breath hitches and Cody bites his bottom lip. _Is that what he sounds like when a girl goes down on him?_ Cody tries to focus on the blonde, but his eyes are blurring, and he's horribly aware of the heat that's leaking from Noel. 

Cody strokes himself fast and hard, anything to cum and turn off his brain. 

“Woah, slow down, Cody.”

His stomach twists at the sound of Noel’s voice. It's a gentle command, but a command nonetheless.

The words make his chest tighten, and he fists himself tighter and slower than before. Cody tries to zone in on the video but all he can hear is Noel’s unsteady breathing. The way Noel’s shifting the covers as he jerks himself off, and Cody can’t believe they’ve never done this together before.

“I’m getting close,” Cody says, voice breaking, and he cringes at the desperate hitch.

Noel grunts an affirmative, and the sound is stupidly sexy. Just that little grunt goes straight to his cock, threatening to push him over the edge. Cody stops himself and bites his lip.

“Shhh, it’s ok. I’m close too."

Cody closes his eyes, squeezing, as he cums into his fist, and Noel isn’t far behind him. Noel wordlessly hands him a tissue from the bed stand, and when their eyes meet, Cody’s stomach gets all fluttery. He wants to do something stupid like lean and kiss him.

He closes the laptop and goes to bed instead.

——-

Turns out masturbating with your best bro can fuck with your head.

When Cody starts to edit their latest video, all he can concentrate on is the bulge of Noel’s arms. Cody pauses too often, and he gets hard halfway through. In his defense, the computer is warm on his lap and he’s in his usual spot, so it might just be some Pavlovian response. He stops when video-Noel gives the camera a pointed look.

_Ugh, what am I doing?_

Cody has never been attracted to guys, but this mutual masturbation shit got him fucked, especially the part where Noel tells him when he’s allowed to start and stop.

Cody isn’t stupid. He’s been on the internet forever, and he knows what dom/sub relationships are. Except those are for girls, who wanna call their boyfriend ‘daddy.’ Cody has no desire to call Noel ‘daddy.’ Except when he thinks about it for too long, it makes him flush.

Google has all the answers, but the problem is Cody can’t figure out the question. Like ‘why can’t I cum without my best friend telling me I’m allowed to?’ seems like a stupid thing to type. He does it anyway and reads BDSM stories until 3 AM. Until Noel rolls over and groans _Cody, go the fuck to bed._

Cody wipes his internet history.

——-

“Have you ever...you ever had a fantasy you can’t get out of your head?” Cody mumbles into his beer as they’re chilling on the couch, a foot apart. He says it offhand like he hasn’t been hyper-fixating on this for nights and nights on end.

“You coming out as a furry, Cody?”

“Yeah. You got me. I’ve been keeping my fursuit in the closet. No, but...have you ever had that one fantasy? The one that you keep coming back to but- but you won’t let yourself cum to?”

“Dude,” Noel gives him a side-eye as he downs his drink. “Do you want to change our jerk off material? Are bathroom blowjob babes not your taste?”

“No!”

“So wassup?”

“So I just wanna know if it’s normal to have like..like shit you wanna get off to but also really hate?” Cody asks and won’t meet Noel’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah sure. Most people that watch fucking-my-sister porn don’t actually want to fuck their sisters.”

“Yeah,” Cody sighs in relief. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“You wanna talk, dude? What’s on your mind?”

_Oh, nothing, Noel. I just get off on the idea of you ordering me around._

Cody shrugs: “Just been getting weird thoughts lately.”

“There’s no morality or higher meaning in cumming, Cody. I mean some people get off to snuff porn but they’re not murderers. Well, no- bad example; some of them could be murderers. But I mean how bad can it be?”

“It’s not snuff porn levels of weird.”

“So what is it?” Noel presses. “Am I in your fantasy?”

Cody’s silence is an admission, and they both know it.

Noel raises an eyebrow and smirks: “Oh?”

“Ok. Right. Basically. I’ve been pretending that I’m fine with all the shit we've been doing lately, but actually it’s starting to get to my head, and I don’t...I don’t want to get off if you’re not there. And the other day I was editing videos of us, and I got excited because of your voice,” he confesses, fingers trembling. “And- and I always get hard when you tell me I can start."

Suddenly, the room is too hot, and Cody can’t stand it. He gets up and opens the window. Too afraid to look at Noel’s face. He goes to the kitchen and grabs them two more beers.

The silence shatters with a thoughtful clink as Cody hands Noel a drink.

Noel gives him a reassuring smile: “Ok. I know this is freaking you out, but hear me out— so what? Weirder shit has happened then you liking it when we get off together. We’re craving intimacy during quarantine, and this is what we got, ya kno?”

“Yeah,” Cody agrees easily as he slides back onto the couch, pleased that Noel is letting him off this easy. Noel always knows when to push and when to pull back. That’s his power.

“If anything, it makes sense. Everything is out of our control, but when we go to bed, and I decide you can start; you don’t have to think. You spend all day thinking, and now there’s a time when you can stop.”

Noel says it so simply and now that it’s all in the open. Cody sighs in relief. There it is. Nothing to be afraid of. Noel would never hate him or get grossed out by him.

“Is that everything?” Noel asks softly, and his deep voice is so soothing that his eyes kinda glaze over. He wants to do something ridiculous like curl up under Noel’s arms.

“Y-yeah," he says, and it's not the whole truth, not really.

“It’s been three days since we got off,” Noel says like he’s processing it. “And you don’t….don’t get off between then?”

“...no.”

The air shifts between them as Noel looks at him, and Cody can't meet his gaze, just feels the heat of Noel’s eyes against his neck.

“Cody.”

“Yes?”

“Was there anything else in your fantasy?”

Cody bites his bottom lip.

“Yeah, I sometimes think about you, like, touching me. Like jerking me off. And, uh, calling me names and stuff.”

“What names?”

”Like your girlfriend.” 

Noel’s eyes darken: “Cody?”

“Yes?”

“Get in bed and bring the laptop.”

_Yes, god, please._

Cody obediently takes the laptop and gets in bed. He’s in nothing but grey sweats, and he sharply inhales as Noel enters the room. It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? That he’s hard just from Noel undoing his belt. He opens up their favorite porn video ( _Blonde gets her back blown out_ ) as Noel undresses out of the corner of his eye. He’s practically vibrating with desire, but he won’t start until Noel tells him to. 

"Okay, Cody."

Cody’s not watching the video as he slips his hand into his boxers and wraps his hand around himself. He hardens as Noel’s breathing gets ragged. Speeds up his pace when Noel’s voice, deep and scratchy with arousal, growls out _faster Cody_.

“Shit, Noel,” he gasps and squeezes down a little harder on the next stroke.

Noel's hand falls down to rest possessively against his thigh.

Cody’s mouth is open, and neither of them is paying attention to the pornstars on screen. Noel’s fingers dig into his thigh, almost hard enough to hurt, and it makes Cody’s dick pulse.

“Come here, Cody. Let me take care of you,” Noel orders softly, and it’s the most erotic thing Cody has ever heard. 

Cody meets Noel’s half hooded eyes, and the air around them shifts. 

“Fuck this," Cody says with a shy, little laugh as he slams the laptop shut, like either of them ever gave a shit about the porn and crawls onto Noel's lap like he's been denying himself for weeks. Noel's eyes are dilated and dark as he looks at Cody, and it's too much. He flushes and hides his face in Noel's shoulder. 

"Shhhh, that's it. My _girlfriend's_ been good all day, hasn't she? Deserves to not think anymore."

Noel’s fingers wrap around his cock, and Cody desperately pushes up into Noel’s touch. He's glad Noel can't see his face right now. The combined vibrations of Noel's deep, dominating voice and his hands are going to wreck Cody. 

"Thought you'd like that, Cody. Don't think I haven't noticed how you get when I call you that. You been so good for me? Cleaning and cooking and hoping that I'd take care of you? Shhhh, don't think anymore, baby."

Cody whimpers at the _baby_ , and Noel’s fingers stroke him steadily one more time before he’s cumming all over Noel's wife-beater. Noel slides him off his lap, and Cody's whole body is limp as he falls back down onto his pillow in exhaustion. He watches with bleary eyes as Noel finishes himself off, and he feels a little selfish for not helping Noel.

"You called me your girlfriend," Cody mumbles into the pillow. "And your baby."

“Yeah? And you got cum on my shirt, Cody.”

“I’ll wash it tomorrow.”

“Can you make pancakes tomorrow too?”

“Yeah,” Cody yawns. “Of course.”

——-

Cody feels like Noel’s actual girlfriend these days. He does their laundry, cooks their food, waters their plants, cleans their apartment, and, of course, steals Noel’s sweatshirts. Cody loves to curl up in Noel’s clothes, loves how it smells and feels and-

 _Shit_.

So he may be a little deep in this domestic fantasy. Noel can’t meet girls right now, so there’s no one who could possibly share his bed but Cody. No one that makes him cum but Cody’s hand on him. Is it selfish that he loves that? He’s possessive of their space. Possessive of the noises that only he gets to hear at night. Possessive of being Noel's only _baby_.

He feels like a psycho. Noel didn’t ask for him to move in. It just happened. It’s a national fucking state of emergency, and Cody is...selfishly happy.

He’s happy that he gets to hear Noel’s scratchy morning voice, and he gets to make him pancakes. He gets to share stupid jokes with him and kick Noel’s legs under the table. He’s happy that he gets to walk around the kitchen in Noel’s sweatshirts.

Cody’s on his morning run and telling a friend about the situation (omitting the parts where Noel jerks him off and calls him _baby_ ) when the friend straight up laughs and says, “Dude, you’re wifey as fuck. Just suck his dick, and that’s it. It’s a done deal.”

Cody stops mid-run, mouth parted, because _fuck_.

His stupid brain is already imagining what blowing Noel would be like, and why? Why the fuck would Cody even want to do something like that? ( _Because Noel would be so grateful. Because he would run his hands through Cody’s frosted tips and call him his good boy or girl. Because no one else should be allowed to be between Noel’s thighs except him._ )

Cody’s annoyed when he gets back home.

“What the fuck is up?” Noel snorts when Cody slams their keys down.

Noel’s man-spreading on the couch playing video games, and Cody’s not sure if he wants to punch him or kiss him.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it, dude.”

Cody’s the kind of horny angry that won’t go away. He’s in the kitchen whipping up pancakes, which is his favorite thing to do, and he’s sighing.

“What’s wrong, Cody?” Noel calls from the living room. “I can hear your brain bitching from here. Did something happen on your run?”

Cody silently pours the batter onto the sizzling pan. He’s on edge, and if he doesn't just fucking spit it out, it’s going to ruin his day. He keeps biting his lip as he remembers how Noel’s legs were spread…

He stands in front of the TV screen and slams the plate of pancakes onto the coffee table.

Noel just raises his eyebrows like _bro, really?_ And Cody is pissed off; Noel looks good as hell with his legs wide open, inviting Cody to kneel between them. So he does.

Cody fucking kneels in front of Noel’s open legs at 9 o fucking clock in the morning.

Noel’s eyes widen in surprise, and Cody bites his bottom lip as he averts his gaze.

“This ok?” Cody asks as he lightly massages Noel’s thighs with his fingertips. He doesn't miss the way Noel’s hips buck up at his touch.

“Uh, yeah. More than OK,” Noel says with a strangled laugh. “Cody, what’s up?”

“Can I stay?”

“What?”

“If I suck your dick, can I stay?”

“The fuck? You do not need to suck my dick to stay. I already said I’m not kicking you to the curb during quarantine-“

“No. I mean. Can I stay here...even when this is all over?”

Noel lightly cups Cody’s face in his hands: “Of course. I haven’t been this happy since...Cody, I’ve never been happy like this.”

Cody nuzzles into Noel’s open palm, drunk off Noel’s attention. Noel’s eyes fall to his mouth.

“Not to ruin this cute, little sentimental moment, but you’re making my dick hard,” Noel says, and Cody looks up at him through his lashes, surprised how much he likes this position. He sinks his fingers down into Noel’s thighs.

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Noel agrees as Cody pulls down his sweats.

Cody sucks cock like the good girlfriend he is, and Noel is vocal with his praise. He’s gasping out _good girl_ and _my perfect_ _baby_ as he fists his fingers through Cody’s hair. Cody meets Noel’s eyes as he takes it all in his mouth. He loves how Noel’s cock fits in his mouth, poking into his cheek, and Noel pulls his hair so hard that his eyes water. 

Cody has never sucked cock before, but he’s a professional in the business of pleasing Noel, eager to do anything that will get Noel to moan. Anything to earn himself a _good girl_.

“I’m gonna. Cody, if you don't get off, I’m going to- going to-“

Cody holds himself there and swallows, throat tightening.

Noel pulls him in by the collar of his sweatshirt and kisses him for the first time. Cody climbs onto Noel's lap, so that he can kiss him more easily, and thinks _I could get used to sitting on Noel's lap_. He likes how sweet and domestic it is. 

Cody snickers as he pulls back: "Isn’t it kinda gross kissing my mouth after you just came in it?”

"I guess I like what's mine," Noel teases, and Cody melts sweetly into the crook of Noel's neck. _Yours_ , he tries to wordlessly communicate as he cuddles up into Noel. He would be embarrassed except he can still taste Noel's cum on his mouth, and his erection is pressing up into Noel's stomach. Noel reaches between them and jerks him off nice and slow. He's whispering all sorts of filthy sweet shit into Cody's ear. Cody softly groans at the sinful combination of Noel's voice and big hands, edging him closer to release with every squeeze and _that's it, baby._

Cody cums panting openly into Noel's neck. Noel snickers as he wipes the cum onto Cody’s shirt.

"Time to go do some more laundry, _baby."_

 _"_ You're disgusting,” Cody groans as he pulls off his shirt. 

"One, it's payback for last night. Two, isn't doing all my household chores part of your kink?" 

"No." 

"Aw, don't lie, Cody— you love being my quarantine girlfriend.” 

Cody just playfully shoves Noel because it’s too early to admit _no, I just love you, you idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave notes/kudos/comments if you liked and want more ;) 
> 
> Hit me up on discord @ SqueakyShroom#8128 if you want to talk to me about Noel/Cody.


End file.
